Nordisk mytologi
Oldfolkene vidste lige så godt som vi, at mod nord herskede kulden – hvad de tit fik at føle – og at der sydpå var en verden af varme. Den kendte de mindre til, men de forstillede sig, at den længst nede mod syd måtte ende i den klare ild. I fantasien skabte de myten om verdens tilblivelse som et møde mellem de to magter – kulden og varmen, isen og ilden …Saxtorph, Niels. 1998. I Nordiske Gude- og Heltesagn, af Niels Saxtorph, redigeret af Georg Vejen og Per Kølle, bagsideomslag. Viborg: Sesam. I denne verden befandt sig også guderne Odin, Thor, Freja, Heimdal og Balder, som vi har lært at kende helt fra barndommen. Gudesagnene er en del af vores kulturarv. Levende, farverige beretninger om elskov og død, om tapperhed og svaghed. De er blevet fortalt og genfortalt, læst og genlæst gennem tiderne, og de har altid hørt til noget af den mest spændende læsning. De nordiske myters oprindelse Mytologien i norden og Østeuropa kan opdeles i to grupper: Germanere og slavere. I dag inkluderer den første gruppe danskere, svenskere, nordmænd, islændinge, tyskere, hollændere, englændere og deres efterkommere, mens slaverne udgøres af russere, serbere, kroater, bulgarer, rumæner, slovakker og polakker. Andre folkefærd har også bidraget til religionen, som f.eks. beboerne i de baltiske lande: Preussere, litauere og lettere. Længere nordpå bidrog finner og lapper fra Sverige og Norge. Det aller nordligste folk, lapperne fra Finland og deres slægtninge, Samojederne fra Rusland, er faktisk de få overlevende fra “the Uralians”, et oldtidsfolkefærd der engang var spredt over den europæriske- og asiatiske tundra. Deres tro er magen til den de sibiriske stammefolk troede på indtil fornylig. Alle disse folkefærds trosarter og traditioner bliver kategoriseret under den fælles betegnelse: Nordisk mytologi.Cotterell, Arthur, og Rachel Storm. 2015. »Introduction.« I The Encyclopedia of World Mythology, af Arthur Cotterell og Rachel Storm, s. 176-177. Hermes House. Det er et faktum at størstedelen af den mytologi, som er overleveret fra norden og Østeuropa, har skandinavisk og islandsk oprindelse. De fleste slaviske guder er ikke mere end bare navne, og den lille smule vi ved om deres tilbedelse stammer fra kristendommens indtogt. I 989 medførte russiske Vladimirs omvendelse til den ortodokse tro plyndring af hedenske templer ved Kiev. Heldigvis indeholder optegnelser af denne hændelse, notater om den mærkelige tilbedelse af tordenguden Perunu eller folkenes gud Veles. Uden disse nedarvede vidnesbyrd ville vores indskrænkede viden være næsten ikke eksisterende. Trods det, er Vladimirs egen hedenske tro, før han blev omvendt til kristendommen, sværd at tyde. Han var af svensk herkomst og den “russiske” stat han herskede over på floden Dnieper var et biprodukt af vikingernes opdagelsesrejse. Det er derfor sandsynligt at den slaviske tordengud Perunu allerede havde adopteret meget fra Thor. Selvom en oprindelig hammergud utvivlsomt eksisterede før vikingernes ankomst i 860’erne. Med de nordiske krigeres betydning i Novgorod og Kiev var det uundgåeligt for den russiske gud ikke at blive identificeret med sit germanske modstykke. Styrken af datidens vikingetid kan fortolkes udfra araberen Ibn-Fadlan’s beretning om skibskremeringen af en “russisk” leder på Volga floden i 922. I de baltiske lande blev slaverne ikke kun mødt af den ortodokse kristendom, senere, for en stund, var de også under islamisk styre. Denne lange isolation fra slavisk indflydelse var ikke god for den baltiske mytologi. Da myterne aldrig blev skrevet ned, overtog kristendommen og det islamisk styre de lokale historie fortællinger. Fra baltisk mytologi eksistere der i dag næsten ingenting, selvom gudekredsen kan give nogle idéer. Den brutale sandhed er at europæisk mytologi kun undgik den baltiskes skæbne ved at blive skrevet ned – ved rent tilfælde! I den keltiske mytologis tilfælde er vi heldige, at kristne munke i Irland noterede de gamle sagaer. Den klassiske arv fra Grækenland og Romerriget blev bevaret ligesom den keltiske i klosterbiblioteker efter det germanske folkefærd overrendte Romerrigets vestlige provinser. Og meget af den germanske mytologi ville være gået tabt uden den islandske lærde og statsmand Snorri Sturlusons anstregelser. I starten af det 13. århundrede skrev Snorri Sturluson en håndbog til poeter om de germanske guders verden fyldt med detaljerede forklaringer om det oldnordiske myter. Han genkalder sig sagaerne fra vikingetiden, ca. fra 750-1050, hvor en energisk tradition dannede sig omkring Odin, Thor og Freyrs heroiske gerninger. Stadig upåvirkede af kristendommen, de restløse og eventyrløse nordboere – danskere, svenskere og nordmænd – satte til havs i søgen efter plyndring og land. Vikingekrigere var hovedsageligt organiseret i små bander eller besætninger, de slog sig kun sammen i midlertidige alliancer for millitærer formål, handelskrejser eller pirateri. For en stund kunne de tjene under en berømt høvding eller leder for så at splitte op igen. Ved lejligheder kunne de dog godt opbygge hære eller store flåder af krigsskibe – f.eks. som styrkerne der angreb Frankrig i 842 eller dem der invaderede England i 866. Med deres fantastiske skibe og ekspertise som sømænd mestrede vikingerne floder og have, og gjorde dem i stand til at rejse vidt og bredt. Naturånder Skatte og talismaner Nordiske helte Valkyrierne Tolddom og trylleformularer Tragiske elskende Magtbesiddende ringe Ragnarok Kilder * Cotterell, Arthur, og Rachel Storm. 2015. The Encyclopedia of World Mythology. Hermes House. * Saxtorph, Niels. 1998. Nordiske Gude- og Heltesagn, af Niels Saxtorph, redigeret af Georg Vejen og Per Kølle. Viborg: Sesam. Direkte afskrift Kategori:Nordisk mytologi __NOEDITSECTION__